1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damper or muffler assembly of the type used to dampen or muffle the sound issuing from a cymbal when it is struck with a drumstick or like instrument in the normal fashion wherein a vibration and movement of the cymbal is reduced or stopped, by a clamping assembly thereby serving to dampen the sound issuing therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of percussion instruments, more specifically a drum set, the use of outstanding cymbals is quite common. The cymbals, of course, are played similar to the drums in that they are struck repeatedly by a drumstick or like instrument specifically designed to render from the cymbals, when struck, certain sounds. In certain situations, it is more desirable from a musician""s stand-point to effectively muffle or dampen the sound issuing from the cymbal. Typically, in the prior art, this is accomplished by stopping the vibrational movement of the cymbal either by the hand of the player or alternately by some type of mechanical, electrical or like manipulative device serving to engage the moving cymbal and absorb the vibration therefrom.
In assembling and modifying musical instruments, it is often desired to maintain the original manufacturer""s design to an extent that sound is generally unaffected. If possible, it is also desired that the modification not affect the instrument in any meaningful way except when the modification is directly employed. In the case of cymbals, this means that the mounting arrangement and suspension of the cymbal not be affected. In the case of a damping mechanism, it is also desired that the damping mechanism not affect the sound or mechanism for playing, or for that matter damping of the cymbal, unless it is desired to perform damping with the mechanism.
It is further desired that a modification be provided which is easy to install, and which does not require modification of the instrument itself. Ideally, the modification should be such that if the user of the instrument wants, the modification can be easily removed with the instrument being unchanged from having been previously modified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,254, to Cruz, describes an electrical switch mechanism which can be used to move an external damper assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,696, to Alexis, Jr., describes a cymbal stand and assembly with a series of pedal-activated rods. The rods operate a striker and a damper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,627, to Peterson, discloses an electrically operated rhythm instrument which includes an electronically controlled damper which engages but does not physically grip a cymbal thereby dampening the vibration and the attendant sound issuing therefrom. It should be noted that the dampener structure associated with this device is totally electronically controlled and in effect is part of an organ mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,745, to Rowe, is directed to a damper operating mechanism for electric percussion instruments designed for use with an instrument including a plurality of horizontally arranged resonant bars of graduated dimension in order to obtain the desired tone when the bar is struck by a striker. A dampener structure is associated therewith.
Other related prior art devices are demonstrated in the following U.S. patents: Hoshino, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,343; Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,562; Miessner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,633; Kennedy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,438; Kondoh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,178; Londe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,995; Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,696; Side, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,236.
Accordingly, while the above set forth patents and the general knowledge of the prior art demonstrates that dampening cymbals to accomplish certain sounds by mechanical and electrical means is generally known in the art, none of the devices represented in the aforementioned patents or known by the inventor herein relate to a specific device which conveniently allows pedal damping by use of hardware mounted external to the cymbal.
The present invention relates to a damper assembly of the type mounted adjacent and in operative relation to an up-standing cymbal. The cymbal in question may take a variety of forms and the subject damper assembly of the present invention may be used with any number of a variety of type of cymbal structures. Typically, the cymbal is an outstanding cymbal of the type used with a drum set and which is xe2x80x9cplayedxe2x80x9d by being struck repeatedly with a drumstick or other applicable, conventional instrument.
The damper assembly of the present invention includes a clamp assembly supported by a plurality of interconnected linkage members or arms specifically structured and disposed to allow positioning of the clamp assembly into an operative position relative to the cymbal.
The linkage supports a bicycle-type brake caliper into a position which permits the caliper to grip the cymbal near the edge of the cymbal. The linkage is attached to a supporting mechanism for the cymbal so that the caliper can be maintained in a desired position with respect to the cymbal. Activation of the caliper is available by means of a foot pedal which operates a bicycle brake cable, so that the caliper can be clamped with a degree of pressure as selected by the musician. A side pull or center pull design caliper may be used.
In one embodiment, the customary brake blocks used with the brake caliper are replaced with felt pads. The felt pads are optionally mounted on mounting springs. This provides the musician with a wide range of damping, as controlled by foot position and as varied by compression of the mounting spring and compression of the felt.
When the clamp is brought into a clamped position from a non-clamped position the pads engage opposite surfaces or side of the cymbal, concurrently, such that the cymbal is clamped therebetween. If sufficient pressure is applied, the cymbal is held relatively immovably. In such a position, the vibration of the cymbal is dampened and the attendant sound issuing therefrom is muffled. The duration of time and delay are directly controlled by the musician by working the pedal.